


I'm pregnant with my Captain's child

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: Frost is pregnant with Sandman's Child.





	I'm pregnant with my Captain's child

**Author's Note:**

> Frost is a omega, lost his alpha Sandman and his friends at Russia, Coal Mines

(Frost's POV)  
After Sandman, Grinch, Truck died during the operation of to recuse the Russian President and his daughter. I was throwing up in the toilet, I put two together, realizing that I'm pregnant and I remember that Sandman and I was having sex and He didn't put on a condom. I was visiting the sick bay. The Doctor looks up and smile at me  
"Mr. Westbrook" She said  
"Hey Cleo" I said to her  
Cleo and I see each other as siblings  
"What the matter with you" Cleo said concerned at me  
"I think I'm pregnant" I said to her  
"Alright, here pee in this cup" She said  
"Okay" I said after I give her a weird look, she rolled her eyes.

After I finish during my business in the bathroom. I give her the cup, She walk toward the lab and put it under the microscope and She was amazed and shock.  
"What" I said to her  
"Your right, that you are pregnant" She said  
"Who the father" She said curious  
"Sandman, is the father" I said crying  
"Oh Frost, I'm sorry" She said hugging me and comforting words to me about it going be alright. I wish I can tell Sandman that I'm carrying his child.  
"Frost, make sure to eat some food and get enough sleep and also come back to me in four weeks to check on you and your and Sandman's child health" She said with a strict voice  
"Okay" I said to her

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can't wait for Sandman and the others appearance


End file.
